


Gunmetal Master

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Collars, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Gets Just A Little Medical In Here, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Mech Preg, Megatron makes multiple comments about Rodimus, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Petplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, belly kisses, mention of prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gunmetal master and his recently disobedient pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunmetal Master

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted to write the content more than the specific characters though I've been in a Drift mood all night. I tried to give it some thought but I wasn’t thinking with my brain if you get what i mean. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I wrote this in one go while up far too late with one look-over before posting. I'm sinning at 666 parsecs/second.

“You’re such a good boy.” Megatron said to Drift. The white mech was on his hands and knees, big blue optics looking up at his owner. Any movement shifted the bell on his collar that gave off pleasant and cute chimes. Megatron sat, admiring Drift from an angle. His stomach was starting to grow round, just recently noticeable when he was standing but on all fours it was apparent against his thighs. “Come over here.” Megatron said, gentle tone and motioning with his hand. Drift crawled over and draped his arms over Megatron’ lap before the huge bot pulled the smaller white bot up into his chair, letting Drift rest his arms and head on his thighs. Megatron smiled at Drift’s sigh, made of contentment but he could tell Drift was tired.

He wasn’t very far along, not enough to be used to his new condition. The news that Drift was carrying twins no doubt added to his current state, and Megatron, ever cautious in his relationships aboard the Lost Light, made their time gentler after the news. They weren’t his, or they would have been the result of months of planning and preparing had he wanted this right now. Instead, a very sudden heat cycle hit Drift too hard and too fast, and surprise surprise, he found out he was carrying the next month and it took some deducing to figure out who the other parent could be. Megatron was perfectly fine with Drift carrying, until he learned the other parent was Rodimus. Not at all surprised, but hoping to himself that the little sparks didn’t inherit his attitude.

Megatron put a hand on Drift’s hip, slowly inching to palm his new curve gently. “When you’re ready to play, pet, just let me know.”

Nodding and nuzzling into his plating, Drift fell into a nap quickly and Megatron passed the time with some easy busy work. Drift napped often enough and he couldn’t sit with nothing to do, they came to this happy medium. After a short nap, Drift woke up, stretching himself into Megatron’s lap enough to disrupt his work, back against his thighs, completely draped across him now. Drift let out noises, wriggling against Megatron to make sure his owner knew he was very awake now.

“Alright, we can play now.” Megatron said, setting aside his work and putting a big hand to Drift’s stomach, happy when Drift pushed himself into his palm and noticing he was already warm. “Such a good boy.” Megatron helped Drift onto the floor, and felt himself start to heat up when Drift arched his back, aft in the air and wiggling, bell on his neck ringing. Megatron gently lowered onto his own knees to reach Drift, latching a leash onto his collar and wrapping the leather around his fingers to shorten the slack. Drift bounced to stand in front of him, head tilted back.

“Sit.” Megatron demanded, and Drift sat, thighs pressed together and belly sticking out. Megatron cupped his face, thumb rubbing his cheek. “Good boy. Sit up.” Drift stayed seated, lifting his hands off the floor and curling them, back straight. His belly still stuck out. “Good boy. Now, before we can really play, I need to make sure your pups are growing enough.”

Drift heard ‘before’ and that was enough for him to drop onto his hands and try shuffling away. Megatron kept an iron grip on the collar. He let out a yip when the leash snagged. “Now, now. Behave.” Instead, Drift turned and chewed on the leash. A gentle tug, Megatron grabbed Drift carefully around a thin ankle and pulled him towards him, wrapping the leash around his hand once more to take away most of the leftover slack and free hand colliding with his backside. Drift froze, chest to the ground and Megatron waited for a moment. When Drift said nothing, “Now, lay down.”

Drift did… on his stomach, arms curled under him to support himself. Megatron knew he was being cheeky. “Roll over.” Drift took his time, moving his legs and slowly rolling onto his back. “Good boy.” Megatron said, giving Drift a quick belly rub, trailing his down over his modesty plating, which immediately snapped away, spike springing to attention. Megatron ignored his spike and his whining, and pulled out a strip of measuring tape. “I’ll be quick.”

Drift lately felt sick most of the time. Megatron used the times he felt alright enough to play to get what info he could for Ratchet, because neither could easily get Drift into the medbay. You can work and play at the same time, Megatron thought to himself as he held down one end of the tape at the top of his curve, other hand slowly smoothing the strip out, hand sweeping over Drift’s entire stomach. “Your pups are growing fast. They better enjoy the space they have while they still have it.” Drift wriggled and whined under his hands, and Megatron tossed the measuring tape away. “Alright, good boy,” he gave Drift’s belly gentle pats. “We’ll play, now.”

His pet rolled onto his knees fast, bouncing in place, and Megatron grabbed him around the hips and pulled him close, steadying and stilling him. He shifted his hands to grab him around his thin waist instead, thumbs rubbing the small of his back to get pleased coos out of his good boy. His spike’s head was wet from what little fluid had dribbled out, and he arched a little, presenting his valve. “Good boy,” Megatron rubbed Drift’s aft, up and down over smooth armor while his valve was shiny with leaking fluid. “but you know the right position.” Drift adjusted himself, dropping onto his chest with his arms in front of him, back arched sharper and he slid his thighs wide apart to make room for Megatron’s spike.

He remained in this position when Megatron stood up, dropping the leash and started to circle him, inspecting him. Drift panted, hot from waiting and touches so far, hotter from Megatron’ optics studying him. Megatron gave a tap with his foot to the inside of Drift’s legs, urging his legs wider and a small amount of lubricant dripped down, hanging from his valve lips. Megatron let his own spike slip out, not bothering to will it back. He stared at Drift’s stomach. It was such a new part to him that it stuck out. He made sure his pet was still alert and not taking a moment to close his optics before he knelt down and reached under to rub his belly.

“You like this, don’t you.” Megatron stated, and Drift gasped from the touch, flinching away at first before pressing into his master feeling him up. “Carrying, growing heavy with sparklings.” Drift whined deep in his throat, hips shifting side to side, bumping into Megatron gently. “I’m certain many will be appreciative of owners like me, offering their pets up. Certainly a respectable source of income for myself, breeding you out. Your tank, like the rest of you, is mine to use. Why not make some easy shanix? However,” He rubbed Drift’s stomach a little harder. “I will have to punish unauthorized breeding.” Drift choked down a howl. “I will take this as a sign to keep a better watch on you.”

Megatron let go, and moved behind Drift. One hand grabbed his wriggling and excited pet by the hip, the other stroked his spike. He could see that wet, seeping valve in front of him and he felt a strong new wave of heat grow in his core. He rubbed the tip of his spike through his pet’s folds, pulling loud whines out of him. Megatron let him, he was needy and hot and had been good enough so far, and knew he just wanted a fat spike pushed into him. Megatron pushed in, slow and careful into slick heat, holding onto the leash as Drift writhed under him, loud noises and pushing himself into Megatron. “Stay still.” Megatron said, giving his pet a quick swat. Drift stilled, letting out long whines as Megatron resumed pushing in. Both hands pulled the white bot the rest of the way onto his spike. He waited for Drift to stop shivering so hard under him before he started thrusting away, holding him in place while the owner in this relationship fucked him.

Drift gasped hard for air, hot and heavy and enjoying how Megatron’s spike stretched him in delightful ways, hard nubs lining the spike pushing hard into sensitive spots inside him. Drift climaxed loudly, slightly rocking in Megatron’s grip as his overload zapped across his armor and splashed onto the floor. Megatron rubbed his back, and then suddenly hilted hard enough to drive Drift forward. His spike swelled, and Megatron let his growing size stretch the rim of the valve until it couldn’t take more, and forced his knot inside. Megatron grunted and panted hard as his own overload spilled into Drift.

“Haahh, good boy…” Megatron went back to rubbing Drift’s back, slowly as his transfluid kept coming in hot spurts that Drift could feel flooding his valve. “very good boy. You were so good, taking my knot like that.” He heard Drift whine pitifully as his knot grew a little more. “I know, boy, I know. My knot is huge and uncomfortable for you.” Drift rocked in place, face buried in his arms. Megatron’s overload burned in his valve, feeling all of it build up inside him, hot and thick. “If you can take mine, though, you can take anyone’s.” Megatron patted Drift’s aft. “I’ll have no trouble breeding you with anyone.”

Eventually, his spike stopped filling his pet. The knot deflated, and he pulled out of Drift, who shook as he stayed kneeling and on his hands.

“Lay down. Roll over.” Megatron ordered. Armor rattling and pinging from heat as transfluid heavily seeped out of his used valve, Drift put himself on his back. Megatron leaned down, lifting Drift’s ankles onto his shoulders. “Good pets deserve good treats.” Drift cooed and relaxed as Megatron kissed his belly, starting at the top and kissing a line all the way down before nuzzling into him. Then he lowered further, kissing Drift’s swollen nub, licking at the piercing he had put there himself, flicking the metal ring with the tip of his tongue. Drift hummed happily, and Megatron lapped at his puffy folds, cleaning his pet before he curled two fingers into him, just past his stretched rim to hold him in place while he let his tongue return to the glowing nub just under Drift’s spike. He wiggled and panted, happy noises as Megatron licked and flicked and pressed in hard circles, bringing Drift to another overload.

He trailed a hot wet line up the underside of his spike, kissing the head before sucking on it. Megatron’s expert tongue made circles around Drift’s head, and made his pet see nothing but white as fingers and tongue and lips worked together to suck an overload out of his spike as well.

Megatron slowly pulled away from Drift’s interface array, seeing his pet sprawled out and panting hard, chest heaving with a huge smile on his face. He let Drift cool down and stop seeing so many stars before pulling him into his lap, legs straddling his massive gunmetal thighs and chest against chest. One big hand supported his back, holding him close while the other rubbed his belly.

“You’re insatiable. But a much better behaved pet when you’re carrying than when you’re not.” Megatron said to Drift, trailing a finger over his gravid curve. “I’m sure you’ll become much more docile when you’re heavier. I can’t wait to see how big you get with twins.” Drift rocked in his lap, head lolled back and valve grinding against a thigh. “Would you like that? Having litter after litter?” Drift huffed hard. “I’m sure you will. You’re a good boy, you’ll bend over and take any knot I tell you to. If you took Rodimus’ spike, your standards aren’t that high.”

Drift moaned and bounced in his lap. He made noises that told Megatron he wanted to play more as he kissed at Megatron’s jaw. Megatron chuckled darkly, reaching between them to slip fingers back inside his valve, finding it hot and wet again, thicker and sticky with his earlier overload in him still. “Maybe your next litter will be mine. This is mine to use, I’ll put my own in there if I want.”

Drift climaxed on Megatron’s hand right there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> HMU at 0palheart.tumblr.com to leave comments and suggestions! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
